Eternellement
by Aura Shiny
Summary: Une âme perdue et abandonnée se demande pourquoi son ange l'a laissé seule dans ce monde si cruel et si injuste... Fin
1. Eternellement

Titre :Eternellement  
  
Auteur : Aura  
  
Genre : Triste, Deathfic  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai écrit cette fic en une demie-journée !! Au fait, je dois vous dire des choses  
  
*prend ses petites notes *  
  
De 1 : les textes entre personnages sont à moi  
  
De 2 : les personnages sont à moi aussi  
  
De 3.. Quoi ?? Non je ne vous les donnerai pas !!! Si ce sont les miens !!!!!!!!!!!!! Quatre !!! Duo!!!! Bon ok, je vous les rends ! pfffffffff  
  
De 3 : le poème est de Jacques Prévert : « cet amour ». J'ai flashé en le lisant, n'est ce pas qu'il est boooooooo ?  
  
  
  
« Cet amour Si violent  
  
Si fragile  
  
Si tendre  
  
Si désespéré »  
  
  
  
-Tu savais que tu t'en sortirais pas!!! Pourquoi avoir fait ça???  
  
  
  
« Cet amour  
  
Beau comme le jour  
  
Et mauvais comme le temps  
  
Quand le temps est mauvais »  
  
  
  
-Je voulais te protéger, lui répondit-il. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Je... Je....  
  
« Cet amour si vrai  
  
Cet amour si beau  
  
Si heureux  
  
Si joyeux  
  
Et si dérisoire »  
  
  
  
Il lui fit un sourire  
  
-Trowa, Je t'aime  
  
-Moi aussi, ne me laisse pas!! Tiens bon!!  
  
  
  
« Tremblant de peur comme un enfant dans le noir  
  
Et si sûr de lui  
  
Comme un enfant tranquille au milieu de la nuit »  
  
-On a connu des situations pires que celles ci, dit Trowa. Tu vas t'en sortir! Tu te rappelles quand tu t'es battu contre Dorothy? Elle t'avait pas mal amoché mais tu as survécu pour vivre la bataille finale avec nous!  
  
-Avec toi....Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi....Je ne voulais plus te perdre...  
  
  
  
« Cet amour qui faisait peur aux autres  
  
Qui les faisait parler  
  
Qui les faisait blêmir »  
  
-Tu as toujours été là pour moi... Ce soir, j'ai voulu te protéger à mon tour...  
  
-Tu es fou!!! Ma vie ne vaut pas la tienne!!!  
  
-Si!!! Même plus...  
  
  
  
« Cet amour guetté  
  
parce que nous le guettions  
  
Traqué, blessé, piétiné, achevé, nié, oublié  
  
parce que nous l'avons traqué, blessé, piétiné, achevé, nié, oublié »  
  
  
  
-Je....n'ai....aucun... regret...  
  
-Chut!! fit Trowa en ouvrant la chemise du garçon étendu au sol qui commençait à mal respirer.  
  
Un énorme hématome recouvrait son torse.  
  
-Mon dieu, lâcha Duo. Trowa...  
  
-Heero va arriver, dit le grand brun en posant la tête du garçon sur ses genoux.  
  
  
  
« Cet amour tout entier   
  
Si vivant encore  
  
Et tout ensoleillé  
  
C'est le tien  
  
C'est le mien  
  
Celui qui a été  
  
Cette chose toujours nouvelle  
  
Et qui n'a pas changé »  
  
- Trowa, dit-il avec un sourire. Je... sais que....je....ne survivrais pas....je le sens...  
  
-NON!! Tu ne partiras pas!!!!  
  
« Aussi vraie qu'une plante  
  
Aussi tremblante qu'un amour Aussi chaude aussi tremblante que l'été  
  
Nous pouvons tous les deux  
  
Aller et revenir  
  
Puis nous pouvons oublier  
  
Puis nous rendormir  
  
Nous réveiller, souffrir, vieillir  
  
Nous endormir encore  
  
Rêver à la mort »  
  
  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que Heero fabrique??? Wufei!! Tu le vois arriver???  
  
-Oui ! cria le chinois  
  
-Tiens bon! Je te rappelle que tu me dois une glace!!  
  
-je ne crois pas..... que... je pourrais te... l'offrir  
  
  
  
« Nous éveiller, sourire et rire  
  
Et rajeunir  
  
Notre amour reste là  
  
Têtu comme une bourrique  
  
Vivant comme le désir  
  
Cruel comme la mémoire  
  
Bête comme les regrets  
  
Tendre comme le souvenir  
  
Froid comme le marbre  
  
Beau comme le jour  
  
Fragile comme un enfant »  
  
  
  
-Arrête de dire ça!!!  
  
-Sally et quelques mécaniciens sont venus nous aider!! dit Heero en arrivant  
  
Le blond fit alors un sourire aux trois pilotes debout puis à Sally et aux mécaniciens qui l'observaient de la tristesse dans les yeux.  
  
  
  
« Il nous regarde en souriant  
  
  
  
Et il parle sans rien dire »  
  
  
  
-Trowa, murmura le blond. Je t'aime tellement, je veillerai éternellement sur toi  
  
« Et moi, je l'écoute en tremblant »   
  
Trowa abaissa sa tête jusqu'à toucher les lèvres du garçon.  
  
Elles sont si tièdes presque froides.  
  
-Je t'aime, dit le brun avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
  
Quelques secondes après, il s'éloignait du garçon. Il ne bougeait plus mais sur  
  
son visage, un sourire y était gravé pour l'éternité  
  
-Quatre? dit Trowa en le secouant doucement. Réponds-moi!!! S'il te plait!!!  
  
Sally et Duo pleuraient et les mécaniciens avaient retiré en signe de deuil leur casquette  
  
-Trowa, dit Heero, C'est fini...  
  
Des larmes tombèrent sur le corps sans vie du blond  
  
-Non...  
  
  
  
« Et je crie!  
  
Je crie pour toi! »  
  
  
  
-QUATRE!!!!!!!!  
  
~ Owari ~ 


	2. Eternellement

Titre : Eternellement

Auteur : Aura

Couple : 3+4+3, 1+2+1

Genre : POV Death, Triste, poème

Disclaimer : Ah ! Vous vous attendiez pas à une suite hein ! Ah ! Moi non plus ^_____^

Eternellement…

Quatre…

Tu me manques tellement…

Ca va faire un mois que tu es mort dans mes bras par ma faute…

Quatre , pourquoi m'as tu laissé ici, seul ?

**__**

Je crie pour moi

Je te supplie

Pour toi, pour moi et pour tous ceux qui s'aiment

Et qui se sont aimés

Je n'aurais jamais cru que te perdre me fairait si mal…

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à vivre sans toi…

Ton sourire me manque

Tes yeux si beaux qui exprimaient tant de douceur

Tes doux cheveux blonds

Tes lèvres…

Ton amour et ta gentillesse…

Tout en toi me manque

Tout me manque atrocement…

Kami Sama, pourquoi m'avoir laissé ici, seul ?

**__**

Oui je te le crie

Pour toi, pour moi et pour tous les autres

Que je ne connais pas

Je ne sais plus sourire…

Tu m'avais appris mais en me laissant, tu as tout emporté…

Ma joie de vivre pour toi, mon bonheur de vivre avec toi…

Tu étais ma seule raison de vivre…

La seule personne qui m'aimait en se fichant de mon passé…

Pourquoi rester ici, seul ?

**__**

Reste là

Là où tu es

Là où tu étais autrefois

Reste là

Ne bouge pas

Ne t'en vas pas

Plus rien ne me retiens ici

Je ne sers plus à rien de toute façon, cette guerre ne finira jamais !

Nous ne sommes que des pantins manipulés, juste des poupées, nous ne sommes que des jouets !

Il n'y aura jamais de gagnant à cette stupide guerre…

Alors…

Pourquoi ?

Je veux revoir ton corps si sublime

Je veux ressentir tes lèvres contre les miennes

Je veux retoucher ta peau si douce…

**__**

Nous n'avions que toi sur la terre

Ne nous laisse pas devenir froids

Beaucoup plus loin, toujours

Et n'importe où

Donne nous signe de vie

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…

Vivre sans toi mon ange… c'est…totalement impossible…

Trowa se leva et s'éloigna de la tombe de son petit amant blond qui avait été enterré sous un vieux saul pleureur, dans un des grands jardins de la famille Winner… 

_Celui que tu préférais, souffla Trowa en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire triste. 

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il murmurait…

_ Adieu…

**__**

Beaucoup plus tard au coin d'un bois

Dans la fôret de la mémoire

Surgis soudain

Tends nous la main

Et… Sauve-nous…

_ Tu n'as pas supporté de le perdre, murmura Duo tristement. Comment allons-nous vivre sans vous maitenant ?

Le brun se retouna et s'éloigna, en larmes, dans les bras de Heero

_ Nous penserons à vous chaques jours…

Le jeune chinois posa au sol, avant de partir rejoindre Heero et Duo, deux bouquets de roses.

Un de roses blanches pour la pureté et l'innocence de Quatre 

Et

Un de roses rouges intenses tout comme les sentiments de Trowa… 

Epilogue…

**__**

Cet amour…

Si violent

Si fragile

Si tendre

Si désespéré

Cet amour…

Beau comme le jour

Et mauvais comme le temps

Quand le temps est mauvais

Cet amour si vrai

Cet amour si beau

Si heureux

Si joyeux

Et si dérisoire…

Tremblant de peur comme un enfant dans le noir

Et si sûr de lui

Comme un homme tranquille au milieu de la nuit

Cet amour qui faisait peur aux autres…

Qui les faisait parler

Qui les faisait blêmir

Cet amour guetté…

Parce que nous le guettions

Traqué, blessé, piétiné, achevé, nié, oublié

Parce que nous l'avons traqué, blessé, piétiné, achevé, nié, oublié

Cet amour tout entier…

Si vivant encore

Et tout ensoleillé

C'est le tien

C'est le mien

Celui qui a été

Cette chose toujours nouvelle

Et qui n'a pas changé

Aussi vraie qu'une plante

Aussi tremblante qu'un amour

Aussi chaude aussi vivante que l'été

Nous pouvons tous les deux

Aller et revenir

Puis nous pouvons oublier

Puis nous rendormir

Nous réveiller, souffrir, vieillir

Nous endormir encore

Rêver à la Mort

Nous éveiller, sourire et rire

Et rajeunir

Notre amour reste là !

Têtu comme une bourrique

Vivant comme le désir

Cruel comme la mémoire

Bête comme les regrets

Tendre comme le souvenir

Froid comme le marbre

Beau comme le jour

Fragile comme un enfant

Et moi, je l'écoute en tremblant

Et je crie!

Je crie pour toi!

Je crie pour moi !

Je te supplie

Pour toi, pour moi et pour tous ceux qui s'aiment

Et qui se sont aimés

Oui je lui crie

Pour toi, pour moi et pour tous les autres

Que je ne connais pas

Reste là

Là où tu es

Là où tu étais autrefois

Reste là

Ne bouge pas

Ne t'en vas pas

Nous n'avions que toi sur la terre

Ne nous laisse pas devenir froids

Beaucoup plus loin, toujours

Et n'importe où

Donne nous signe de vie

Beaucoup plus tard au coin d'un bois

Dans la fôret de la mémoire

Surgis soudain

Tends nous la main

Et… Sauve-nous…

La porte du grand jardin se referma sur les trois garçons. Il y eut un petit coup de vent plein de promesses passées…

__

_ Je t'aime… Je veilleirais éternellement sur toi…

_ Je t'aime…

Ci git :

Quatre Raberba Winner & Trowa Barton

Ac 180-195 ******* Ac 180-195

__

{ La Mort même n'a pu les séparer

L'Amour a été le plus fort…

Qu'ils reposent à jamais en Paix 

Et que continue de s'aimer…

Nos deux amants de l'Eternel…}

___________________________________________

Aura : Ouiiiiiiiiiin ! ! ! ! Je suis pas bien d'écrire ça avant mon examen de français ! !

Quatre *en larmes* : Trowaaaa !

Trowa :Pourquoi avoir écrit une suite ? *regard noir*

Aura : Bonne question…

Duo : Parce que tu avais la fin du poème, peut être ?

Aura : Moui, c'est ça ! Vive moua ! ^________^

Tous : C'est ça -__-

9/06/03 à 23 :42 


End file.
